


Sensi annebbiati

by ImperialPair



Category: Ten Count
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Ten countPrompt: Kurose Riku/Tadaomi Shirotani “Andrà tutto bene”Parole: 487





	Sensi annebbiati

“Fermati, è disgustoso!” Quella frase risuonava in continuazione nella mente di Shirotani che cercava di trovare le forze necessarie per poterla porgere. Tutti i suoi sensi erano completamente annebbiati per via di tutti gli incessanti stuzzicamenti delle dita di Kurose.  
Le sentiva così nitidamente sulle proprie zone basse: erano forse una delle cose più sporche che avesse mai avvertito.  
Sentiva nitidamente tutti i batteri e germi presenti su quei polpastrelli, era certo che stessero facendo spazio sul propro corpo con tutta l'intenzione di contagiarlo.  
“Non toccarmi!”  
Sentiva il più giovane esitare, come se fosse in grado di avvertire tutto il disagio provato in quell'istante.  
«Andrà tutto bene» Per quanto quella voce potesse essere melodiosa e rilassante, Shirotani, non avrebbe mai potuto credere alle sue parole: tutto era così sporco e marcio, compreso Kurose che se avrebbe continuato a toccarlo in quel modo, avrebbe finito per eroderlo completamente.  
“No!” Ormai aveva imparato a conoscere quel ragazzo e sapeva che non avrebbe assecondato quel suo volere.  
«Lo faccio per te Shirotani.» La voce di Kurose era forse la cosa più bollente che il segretario avesse mai udito e ogni volta il suo corpo reagiva senza che lui potesse in qualche modo controllarlo. «Voglio che tu guarisca.»  
Tutto il calore che quel ragazzo era in grado di fargli provare, come ogni volta si riversava tutto nelle proprie zone basse che incominciavano ad irrigidirsi sotto le abili mani del più giovane che gli strinsero forte all'erezione.  
«Ku... Kurose» Avrebbe voluto che si fermasse, ma era certo che la voce gli stesse tremando così tanto che alle orecchie dell'altro fosse risuonata come una supplica, ma non lo era affatto.  
A volte Shirotani non capiva se avesse intenzione di aiutarlo a fargli superare quella sua fobia o se in realtà si stesse prendendo gioco di lui: non capiva le sue intenzioni e sinceramente sapeva che mai sarebbe stato in grado di comprenderle.  
“Ti prego basta!” Sussurrò nella mente, ma anche se gliel'avesse detto in faccia, Kurose avrebbe continuato a toccarlo lentamente fino a quando non fosse venuto nella sua mano inondandola con quel liquido viscido e nauseante che avrebbe finito per distruggere quella mano.  
"Non voglio venire!" E in quell'istante avvertì quella solita scossa che fece rabbrividire tutto il suo corpo e venne per l'ennesima volta su quel palmo perfetto.  
«Ti è piaciuto?» Odiava quando gli domandava cose del genere con quella voce sensuale che ogni volta era capace di sconvolgere tutta la sua mente rendendolo incapace di mentire.  
«Sì, lo è stato, ma mi fa comunque senso»  
Shirotani non credeva ancora possibile che desiderasse di essere toccato da Kurose per le magnifiche sensazioni che gli faceva provare ma che allo stesso tempo lo trovasse davvero disgustoso, tutto ciò era una grossa contraddizione e lui lo sapeva benissimo.  
«Vedrai prima o poi non ti farà più senso»  
Non sapeva se credere o meno a quelle parole, ma lo sperava con tutto il cuore.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Ten count  
> Prompt: Kurose Riku/Tadaomi Shirotani “Andrà tutto bene”  
> Parole: 487


End file.
